Fragmentation
by hexystone
Summary: Megan has always loved adventure, so when her aunt gives her the chance to live in Gravity Falls for the summer, she jumps at the opportunity. With a new life and friends, she feels content. But when secrets of her past destroy the world she thought she knew, how will she know who to trust? Maybe the dream demon that has haunted her ever since she arrived can give her answers.
1. Texq exmmbkba xii qelpb vbxop xdl?

Hey, guys! Haven't made a story in a while so I might be a little rusty, bare with me

All the characters except Megan belong to Alex Hirsch!

* * *

The low hum of the car echoed around me, dulled by the beat that was playing in my ear drums. My tired eyes were glazed over, looking, but not registering, the landscape that was flying past her down the dirt road.

It's probably been at least ten miles since the car had seen any sign of civilization. All there was to look at were tall pine trees that surrounded the vehicle. I only lived about five hours from the little town of Gravity Falls, but even that amount of time was taxing. Still, it was nice to get away from the city, full of obnoxious noises and unidentifiable smells.

In a way, I was lucky. The ability to stay in a summer home wasn't a commodity among other 18-year-olds. However, being the oldest in a foster home had its perks. Her foster mother's sister, who insisted on Aunt Lucille, had a home in a little town that she offered up to me. Since I decided a leap year and had nothing better to do, the offer was attractive. I still had no idea what my future held, immediate or otherwise. That's why I needed to slow down and take my time. As nice as my foster parents were, they needed all the help they could get, to which I provided. I wouldn't have left if I didn't think they could handle themselves for at least the summer.

"Megan, dear," Aunt Lucille started, causing the girl to pull out her earbuds and look over with a gentle smile. "Are you sure you'll be fine up here, all alone? I know we'll be together the first few nights, but...after that." Her concern was heartwarming, welcomed by the girl.

"Of course Aunt Lucille, I have no doubt I'll be fine. Besides, if anything goes wrong I have you and Fran on speed dial. You're only a number away." I reassured, smiling and leaning back in my seat. She nodded, finding the reply satisfactory, before smiling over at me.

"I just know you're going to love Gravity falls, hun. I used to live there in my teens with my family, and there were so many things to do." She continued on ranting about her childhood home, causing me to chuckle as I listened to familiar scenarios that had been told to me multiple times over the last 5 hours. I had no idea what to expect from the little town, but I definitely had a list of what needed to happen while I was there. Maybe I could find a job? Who knew.

It wasn't long before a sign that was a tourist's dream past by me, catching my eye. "Welcome to Gravity Falls" was plastered across the wooden board, or at least, that's what I gathered since half the sign was destroyed. How recent was that? I shook the thought from my mind as I looked forward, drawing in a breath and relaxing as my eyes returned to the sky, lined with tall trees. Some houses passed by, as well as off roads that most likely lead to more housing began appearing, before we reached the main town.

"Oh, it hasn't changed a bit. I haven't been here in years." Lucille said with a delighted smile. That always confused me, why did she keep the house, then? I never thought to ask her, it wasn't exactly my business. Besides, it gave me this opportunity, so I wasn't complaining. There was a definite charm to this town, and I knew why tourists would love to come here. And yet, there was this unwavering feeling of mystery that loomed in the air. It was almost ominous. I dismissed it the second we drove past the main town and towards a house, beautiful, old and dusty, that couldn't be anyone else's house except Lucille's. The color, a soft lavender, was her signature on the property. Ornate patterns lined the porch as well as the shudders, and it almost made you laugh as you thought of living in this house for two and a half months.

As soon as I stepped out of the car there was an immediate feeling of wonder for the world around me. The woods surrounded the house, and the calming sound of birds was enchanting. The air smelled clean and void of pollution. Sometimes I thought I belonged to the country rather than the city, but I've lived in Portland as long as I can remember. Meeting my aunt at the back of the vehicle, I help unload my belongings for the long stay I am going to have. We begin loading it inside, and everything feels right. I had never seen it before, but the interior felt so familiar and comforting. I always go that feeling from Lucille, she was just that kind of person.

When everything was inside, I let out a long yawn, glancing down at my phone and reading the numbers. 3:30 covered a picture of my family and me, making me smile. I looked up to see Aunt Lucille smiling at me, leaning against the counter. She had smile lines along her cheeks, and wrinkle that appeared every time her wide smile appeared. She was confident in her skin, and it showed. Aging in elegance, I envied her and hope I had similar luck.

"What's up?" I asked, cocking a brow and smiling. She laughed softly and shook her head, looking back at the bags.

"Oh, nothing. You, though, have to go explore while it's still daylight. Like I always say-"

"It's never a bad time to start an adventure." I rolled my eyes, finishing her sentence and laughing. "I'm okay with staying and helping unpack, Aunt Lucille." She pursed her lips mockingly, trying to hide the smile that was sliding across her lips.

"Well, I'm not! Go out and find yourself an adventure. In fact, a good place to start is just down the road and on your first right a few blocks. No more than a five-minute walk." She winked, grabbing a bag and carrying it upstairs. Unable to protest, I laugh and walk out the door. "Dinner will be at 7!" She called out from the top of the stairs as I closed the door.

Lucille and Fran, my foster mother, were so much alike in so many ways. The only difference was that Fran was so much more content with a normal life, but Lucille jumped at the chance of anything strange or unique happening. I was the same way, discontent with living a boring life. Another reason I took this opportunity, Lucille told me about all the weird things that happened to her and her friends as kids. I hung onto every word she says, even now, though I'm sure she was just fibbing to entertain a thirteen-year-old.

I couldn't get over this unique surrounding. The sound of the birds, the dirt trail, the tall tree that could protect me from the hot summer sun. I had stripped off my sweater back at the house, in a white tank top that was tucked into black shorts that were speckled with small, colorful flowers. I brushed my hair behind my ear, the color akin to espresso beans. Freckles plastered along my skin showed my Irish heritage since my hair failed to do so. I wasn't much to look at, but I wouldn't consider myself atrocious. Either way, that didn't matter here. There wasn't anyone with pretentious thoughts to accuse me of being weird or uncool because I chose to be who I was. Still, I'd be lying if I said the comments didn't hurt at all.

My thoughts were cut off by a rustling in the leaves beside me, catching my curiosity. I didn't often see wildlife, but I assumed it was nothing more than a squirrel. Still, my steps slowed as I looked to the right, eyeing the leaves as I leaned in. The rustle stopped as I did so, but for a brief second, I could've sworn that the was a faint yellow light within the bush. I took a slow step forward before-

"Aww… Dipper are you serious?!" I heard a girl's voice call out, followed by a boy's laughter. "And my favorite sweater too!" My eyes peeled away from the bush to look down the path and see my supposed destination just around the trees. I looked back to the bush, but any suspicious light that may or may not have been there had disappeared. I shook my head of the ridiculous thought and continued down the path to the...the…

"Mystery Hack?" I asked myself as the wooden house came into view. A scoff ripped out of me, deciphering it as "mystery shack", but finding "hack" much funnier. I walk up to the building as see the owners of the voices I heard. They looked exactly alike, but appearance gave away their differences. They must've been at least been my age, at least, they appeared to be. The female twin has mud splattered on her audacious pink sweater, adding brown to the yellow star with a rainbow flying out of it. The other twin was laughing, mud on his own face until he saw my presence, immediately stopping his fit. His eyes widened as he scanned me, a range of emotions crossing his face. The sister also looked over, sharing a similar expression. It happened in a matter of seconds before the girl smiled a wide, toothy grin.  
"I can't believe it! I never-" she was cut off by an elbow in her gut, and the boy looking over at her briefly. I was taken off guard but laughed nonetheless. They were weird but, they seemed like fun.

"Hey, I'm Megan, I just moved here. My aunt told me to check this place out?" The expression on the girl's face shifted briefly before returning to the toothy grin, nodding.

"Yeah, totally! I'm Mabel and this is my brother, Dipper." She smiled, and the boy beside her offered a similar expression.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack." He said.

* * *

There you have it! The beginnings of a story! Please favorite a leave a review, I love hearing what you think!


	2. Dsb wlvh gsrh uvvo uznrorzi?

**Hey guys! I'm gonna try to make this a weekly update, but as you know, it'll probably get slow due to school or otherwise. Thank you so much for reading!** ****I admit the beginning might be a bit slow but I swear it gets really interesting.****

 ** **EDIT: sorry about the awkward paragraphs, copy and paste had failed me. I hope this is better.****

I do not own any characters except Megan

* * *

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack." The boy said, offering a warm smile to me as I glance at the rundown cabin. My eyes return to the twins in front of me, returning the warm glance. The girl wore a garish sweater, with leggings that matched the color well. It impressed me, considering the heat of the day beaming down on the three of you. She was as bright as the colors on her body, her smile incredibly wide and her eyes full of excitement. Her brother had the exact same features as her, only sharper and more masculine. His expression was more calm, calculated, and it was almost comedic how simple his outfit was in comparison. He did have a lumberjack hat on, which seemed out of place on his hiker's outfit. I didn't have enough time to contemplate the significance of their clothing choice, as the twin, Mabel, wrapped her arm around me.

"Well, don't just stand there! Come on in and take a look around!" Her voice carried around me, causing me to smile in an attempt to ignore any awkward tension that I felt. Something I found out was I always tend to feed on the energy of others. That happened instantly with Mabel, conflicted with her brother's, Dipper's, cool mood. I chuckled softly and stepped towards the building, Dipper rolling his eyes and following after the two of us.

"So, what's this place have that I can't see anywhere else? I have to know if I'm going to be living here." I asked Mabel, whose arm was still draped over my shoulder in an attempt to lead me. Instantly, she drew in a sharp gasp of excitement.

"You're staying here?!" she asked, borderline shouting. She looked back at Dipper, who seemed to have a surprised look on his face.

"Uh, yeah. My Aunt Lucille has a house here that she said I could live in over the summer." I had begun to ramble about my plan. I didn't know why, but I found it incredibly easy to talk to the twins. "She's gonna stay a few days to help me get settled, but has to head back to Portland on Monday for work." I concluded, looking around the gift shop.

"Portland… so that's where you're from?" Dipper asked, as Mabel pulled away from me and ran to the next room, muttering something about having something to show me.

"Yeah, lived there as long as I can remember." I said with a shrug, looking at a bobblehead of what I could only assume was a five… no, seven headed bear.

"And you're Aunt Lucille… has a house here?" Dipper pressed, causing me to turn and cock my brow. In any city, this would be considered a red flag.

"Yeah…" I mutter, my tone obviously shifting. He took note of this, his expression flushing and his hand scratching the back on his head.

"Sorry, didn't mean to be creepy. I just thought I knew everyone in this town, that's all." He was flustered at the realization of his words, a lump obviously caught in his throat. A smile slid across my lips, he wasn't calm and collected at all. Immediately I could relate.

"Nah, it's fine. I just don't have much to say about the situation." I turn back around, continuing to analyze the oddities. "You might not know her, she says she hasn't been back at the house in, what, ten years?" You guessed, looking back over to Dipper and holding a snowglobe up to distort his face, chuckling a bit. An array of emotions ran across his features, before a smile returning to place.

"Well, on behalf of Mabel and I, welcome to Gravity Falls." He finished, before I heard shuffling and odd noises come from the hall Mabel had exited from. Before I could realize what the familiar sound was, a squealing pig jumped onto me, nearly 200 pounds if I had to guess. I fell with a thump, causing the air to rush out of my lungs and laughter to spill past my lips.

"Crap, there's a pig - ah! - on me." I struggle out, feeling the cool tongue lick across my cheek, causing me to laugh. "Oh goodness aren't you just friendly?" I cooed.

"Damn it… Mabel!" Dipper yelled down the hall, and she ran to the threshold.

"Oh jeez, sorry, Megan!" she ran over and began tugging the pig off of me. "He slipped from my hug and just ran into the house, I didn't think he'd tackle you!" I just laughed in response, sitting up and looking at the excited pig, prancing around Mabel's feet.

"No no, it's fine! He's just excited." I begin to stand, Dipper helping me. "That's really cute though, he waddles, doesn't he?" For a moment, both the twins expression grow big, before a realization that I don't understand occurs.

"Yeah, that's his name for a reason!" Mabel continues, her tone not quite as loud as it was. A smile slid across my lips as I looked at the pig, still chuckling away the pain of landing backwards. "Oh, hey…" Mabel said, looking towards my neck. Her expression relaxes.

"Huh? Oh!" Subconsciously my hand goes up to my neck, feeling the necklace dangling there. It was a dried rosebud in a small glass bottle. I smiled at her, "yeah it's my prized possession, I've had it for… well, I don't know really. A real long time, though." I laughed softly and a wide smile crosses her face.

"It's really pretty!" She booms in excitement.

"What's all this ruckus I hear?" I heard a rough voice cut through the brief silence, save for Waddles' subtle snorting. I turned to the door into the rest of the house as the twins look to each other.

"Grunkle Stan!" They shout in unison, running into the room the voice came from. I heard whispers that grew in volume, but I had never been one for eavesdropping, it wasn't right. Instead, I crouched down and gave Waddle's the attention he wanted, scratching under his chin. His leg kicked, and I couldn't help but think of Kirby, my family's dog, back home. Grunkle, what an odd term. Great uncle, maybe? This family is adorably cooky, I thought. Finally, footsteps were heard.

"Jeez, I didn't come back home from the sea just to deal with you two making a big fuss." The same grouchy voice muttered, coming into the room. I turned from waddles to see a man, give or take 65 to 70 years old, with a fez and a suit on and a cane. The cane was probably once just a prop, but now it seemed to aid him every so often. This must be 'Grunkle Stan'. He stopped in the threshold, looking over me with a blank expression. "Oh, I see." He said, before drawing in a breath and putting on a persona that was presented to any tourist. "Welcome to the Mystery Shack, young lady, where I exploit local lore to the dumbest- I mean, most curious people in the world!" He cut himself off, and any gullible person probably would be enthralled. I, however, just scoffed.

"Hi there, Mr. Pines, nice to meet you." I continued, remembering when Mabel and Dipper introduced themselves. I assumed he had the same last name that they told me was there's. Although, I couldn't recall. Did they tell me? They must have. I smiled at him and an inch of emotion breaks his persona before relaxing into a sigh.

"Damn, kid. Can't even humor and old man." He shakes his head, looking back at the twins, who were standing in the door and mumbling to themselves. "Hey! Peanut gallery, show, uh… what's your name?" He asked, cocking a brow, but didn't his question wasn't sincere.

"Oh, uh, Megan, sir. Megan Schoening." He nodded, looking back towards the twins. He must've mouthed something to them, because they nodded and moved passed their great uncle and lead me into the next room, leaving Stan alone. I quickly glanced behind but the duo seemed insistent.

"I wish you could meet Soos, but he's taken is Abuelita down south to look for more exhibits. Technically, he owns the Mystery Shack now." Mabel said, smiling at me. "Come on, Megan, I gotta show you this really cool thing I made a couple years ago!" She seemed so excited, and you forgot about the weird behavior. Dipper sighed.

"Mabel, a sticker collection isn't as exciting as you think it is." He said, to which she mocked. It reminded me a lot of the interaction between some of my younger siblings. Sure, we weren't related by blood, but they are still goofballs that I love. Tyrone and Oscar are the same age, going into 5th grade. Eliza is a couple years older, but still younger than me (I'm the oldest), she's as moody as every other teenager at her age. Mary was the baby, turning three in about two months. She's probably the cutest little girl I've ever seen. Unless she's angry.

"Well then, what do you suggest?" Mabel asked, looking to her twin and slowing to a stop. We were standing in the middle of what must've been the living room. I look at the annoyance between them, and crack a smile.

"Well… I could just look at the exhibits?" I suggested as a compromise, but they both shook their head.

"No they're real lame." Dipper said, looking over at me.

"Yeah, one is just a rock with a bunch of different googly eyes glued onto it." Mabel continued, before looking back to Dipper. "Wait! What if we show her your jo-"

"No." Dipper cut her off, strictly. Her eyes widened in hurt, and he let out a sigh. "You can't just go showing strangers things that I've made. You offered to show your creation. I didn't." Her features relaxed as her brother spoke, understanding. They shared a caring and reflection smile. As they resolved their differences, I pulled out my phone, glancing at the time and reading 6:48. Aunt Lucille was probably going to blow a fuse if I wasn't home before dinner at 7. She was a very punctual human being.

"Actually, I'm probably just going to head. My Aunt's making dinner and she wanted me back by seven. Thanks though, this was a lot of fun, and an awesome first day." I smile wide, stepping back towards the door. I really didn't expect to meet twins and get tackled by a pig in the span of an hour.

"Oh, alright, Megan. We'll walk you out." Dipper suggested and Mabel agreed, leading me back to the gift shop. I heard a door close, as if it was sliding across the floor as I entered the mystery shack shop. I noticed Stan standing by the door, similar to where he was before and seeming to be in thought. His eyes flickered toward the three of us and he smiled the same facade I was presented with when we met earlier.

"Oh, you leaving already, kid?" He asked, cocking a brow. I nodded, looking toward the elderly man.

"Yeah, my aunt's finishing up dinner so I gotta head back." I walked to the door smiling. "Thanks for letting me look around Mr. Pines." I turned around, but the same husky voice catchings my attention.

"Hey, er, Megan. Do you need a summer job?" I turned to look at him and cock a brow. "My usual - Wendy - started working for her old man, and I need someone to pick up the slack. You up for it?" My eyes widen at the offer, smiling.

"Uh, sure! Yeah, that'd be great! I mean I only have a high school diploma…" I admitted, but he lifts his hand.

"Then you're already more than qualified. You start Monday. Come in, I dunno… 12?" He nods, muttering a bit to himself. I nod again, smiling widely.

"Well, alright! Sounds great, thanks so much." With that, I turned and began walking back to my new home. I was slightly dumbfounded at the sudden turn of events. A little over an hour in town, and I've already made, what I consider to be, two friends, and a job. I was slightly proud of myself, to say the least. The three Pines stood at the door and watched me walk out of sight.

"Is this really a good idea, Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked, looking towards him. He let out a rough sigh.

"It's Ford's idea. We need to keep an eye on her, make sure she stays out of trouble." He muttered, turning and loosening the bowtie around his neck. "Close up shop, we have to figure out what's going on." Dipper and Mabel shared a glance, before nodding and locking the door. Stan punched the code into the vending machine , watching it slide open as the family piled into the elevator, the cogs turning in their skull.

* * *

"Aunt Lucille!" My voice cuts through the house as I shut the door, beginning to yawn. It'd been a long day, and my new bed was looking more and more attractive. The smell of pizza flew through the house, and a smile landed on my lips. I moved towards the kitchen, seeing Lucille pull a deluxe pizza out of the oven. I laughed, causing her to look back as she set down the pizza smiling.

"What's up, hun?" She said, looking down at the store bought dinner. I shook my head and walk over, draping an arm around her.

"Nice home cooked meal. Smells real good." I reach over to pick off a sausage, but she swats my hand before I can.

"Hey, I said dinner was going to be ready by 7, didn't say how." She laughed, leaning in and kissing my cheek. "Usual toppings?" She asked, shaking a can of parmesan and red pepper flakes. I nodded, walking over to the plates that were shown through the glass casing.

"The place you told me to check out? Hilarious." I admitted, and she scoffed.

"Did you like it? I loved the Mystery Shack when I was your age. Must've opened about… 35 years ago? I would have been 13 when it started." She laughed a bit, nostalgia setting in. "Oh, we're so alike, Megan. Our lives getting a nice surprise at the same age and all that. You know, when you came to my sister's house, I wanted to adopt you?" She looked over, smiling at the surprised expression on my face.

"What stopped you?" I inquired, thinking about what it would've been like to have Lucille as a mom.

"Well, you know me, it was hard to even get away from work long enough to bring you here, let alone raise you." She said, looking over at me. "But that didn't stop me from loving you as my own. I still do." I set the table as she sliced into the pizza, dressing it up and bringing it over to the center of the dining room table. It made more sense why she hadn't been able to come back to this place. After a few breaths of silence and staring at a decent piece of pizza on my plate, I look up at Lucille.

"Do you… know what happened before I went to Fran's - mom's house?" I ask, narrowing my brow. Of course I've asked it a million times, but I thought I'd try again. It was in the context of the subject, after all. She let out a sigh, her expression solemn.

"You know as much as I do, dear. Fran found you on the side of the road, dazed and confused. She brought you to the hospital and no one came to claim you. You were a regular Jane Doe but you never liked that name. From that day on, you were hers." I nodded, knowing this all too well. Fran had basically named me, and she all but adopted me herself. I owed her my life.

"Don't worry about it Aunt Lucille, let's just eat." I forced a smile, picking up the pizza and taking a bite. A smile returns to her lips and idle conversation ensues.

A couple hours passed by, including unpacking and tv watching. It was near 10, and I was feeling the weight of the night on my shoulders. A yawn passes my lips as I look around my new room. This used to be Lucille's old room, and it most definitely had her flare. I smiled, listening to the nightlife that I didn't have the pleasure of hearing in the city. I laid in the dark room for only a short amount of time, before I slid into a deep slumber that only seemed fitting for the dead.

* * *

The world was white, bare of anything to offer. My eyes fluttered as I tried to search for any sign of life. It was useless, no sound was made, no smells were apparent, nothing could be felt. I was trapped in sensory isolation. I took a couple steps forward, until I ran into a shoulder-level box. A mahogany drawer fabricated into existence, with the same embellishment as the one in my room. As the armoire formed, so did the rest of the room, obviously belonging to the one my sleeping form is in. The difference was, I was standing, and the room was grayscale. I never really had dreams like this. Then again, I'm normally not aware that I'm dreaming.

"Oh… oh oh oh oh this is good!" A voice that travels all around me speaks, and I grow anxious as to who owns the obnoxious tone. "Would you look at that!" Finally, the voice has a direction, behind me. I rapidly turn, coming face to face with what appeared to be a triangle with an eye, or better yet, just an illuminati symbol. "Wow, Rosebud, wouldja look at ya!" The being didn't have a mouth, but every syllable he spoke, a faint yellow glow pulsed around him. "All adult and such." He began to float around me, causing me to whip around and follow his eyes.

"Uh, who are you?" I replied, watching him closely as he settles on the drawer. His eye seems to grow, somehow, bigger in what must've been shock.

"Well well well." He floated up beginning to laugh. "Seems your little noggin's still scrambled up, huh? Alrighty, I'll humor ya." He tips the tall hal on the tip of his point, causing the word to stumble around me. I end up falling back to save myself as the hat settles back on his head.

"Bill Cipher, how nice to make your acquaintance." As he spoke his last word, his eyes shifted into a bright blue, before shifting back to white. I felt the hair on my neck stand on end. "Listen, kid, I can tell you're confused, and it makes sense. I mean, if people I knew and held dear betrayed me, I'd be confused too." He laughed again, and it was beginning to get on my nerves. I stood up, my brow furrowed.

"Okay, uh, Bill. I'll bite, what the hell are you talking about?" He gasped, dramatizing offense. His odd hand rested on what would be his heart if he had human anatomy.

"Language, rosebud, in due time!" He flew up and stretched. "For now, let me just relish in being back!" His arm stretched to impossible lengths, falling like limp noodles around me and causing me to grimace. "I guess I should thank you kid. Can't believe that fate brought you back here." His hand covered his eye, which seemed to turn into a mouth briefly. "But I guess I've said too much." He shrugged, flying around the room idly.

"Wait… wait, what?" I asked, unable to form a coherent sentence beyond that.

"No no no that'd be too easy, rosebud! You're just gonna have to wait, and I'm just gonna have to work extra hard to figure out my next step." He looks over to me, and I feel vulnerable. "I'm gonna need your help, whether I - or you - like it or not. So, tell you what. How about we make a deal. You scratch my back I scratch yours." He floats over, standing at my height so I can't look at that. His hand formed a blue flame, causing me to step back out of caution. My eyes shift between him and the flame, a lump in my throat.

"I… don't think so." As I said that, his minimal features distorted, a glow of red surrounding him that would only last for a brief second. The flame vanquished and he regained composure, my eyes widening in fear of this weird… monster. He let out a sigh, adjusting the bowtie that sat under his eye.

"Well, alright, your loss kid. But if you feel the urge to have answer about the forgotten past, I'll be here. All you gotta do is ask." he concluded confidently. "That being said, I think it's about time you wake up!" The world around me began to break away, and I looked down as the ground fell away. I let out a scream as my body plummeted into the white abyss, and all I could hear was the sound of Bill Cipher laughing.

Then I was awake. I felt a bead of sweat trickle down my temple, a shaky hand wiping it away as I look around the room, color once again apart of my vision. I drew in a breath, glancing down at my hands and picturing the being that appeared to me in my dreams, and I grew anxious. I just kept telling myself over and over and over again.

It was only a dream.

 **There's chapter two! I'm actually really proud of this one. If you liked it, please comment and favorite, otherwise I might not continue!** **Thank you everyone!**


End file.
